


Nightmares

by smileypuppyliam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan calls felix kitten, ChanLix, Comfort, Just a short Story, M/M, Nightmares, but felix is as well, felix calls chan princess, sleepy chan is uwu, they are cute, they are dating, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypuppyliam/pseuds/smileypuppyliam
Summary: Chan has nightmares and Felix is a sweet boyfriend who comforts him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 23





	Nightmares

Chan and Felix has been dating for a year. Everything they did were still shy touches and sweet small kisses. They went on many dates already and had alot of fun together. Chan couldn't deny that he is uncontrollably in love with Felix. Whenever he looked at Felix he couldn't but admire his beauty. Felix had stunning features, his eyes were incredibely beautiful. It was like they held the whole world in there that Chan couldn't look away. He kept staring at the younger boy. Especially precious were Felix's small giggles and shy smiles. Chan couldn't help but be whipped for his boyfriend. Sometimes Chan couldn't believe that they are dating yet because Felix is so amazing.

Slowly it got dark outside, Felix and Chan were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around to keep them warm. No lights were burning, the only light present was the TV as they were watching a show. Chan rubbed his eyes sleepily ad he got pretty tired. Felix noticed and sat up smiling. "Come here princess, let's go to sleep. We can watch the movie another time", he said. Chan nodded, pouting a bit and made grabby hands towards him. Felix was relieved that Chan agreed to go to bed since he barely does that. So he lifted up the older male who held tightly onto Felix and carried him to bed. Chan closed his eyes and tried despite knowing that he has troubles to fall asleep. Felix knew that as well so he tried his best to help. Softly he rubbed Chan's back and cradled him in his arms, humming a small melody and hoped it would help. It took some time but Chan was finally soundly asleep in Felix's arms.

When Felix noticed that he covered both of them with a blanket and closed his eyes as well to sleep. Both of them were cuddled up with eachother. Some hours went by and Chan started to whimper quietly.

𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑓𝑡. 𝐻𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑑𝑙𝑦. "𝐾𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛", 𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝐹𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑥 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑛. "𝐾𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛..? 𝐹𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑥?", ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑛𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑟. 𝐻𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐹𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑥'𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛'𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑒𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑒.

"𝐼 𝑎𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. 𝐷𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑒, 𝐼 𝑎𝑚 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑒. 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒. 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦, 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑝 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑐𝑘. 𝑆𝑜 𝑖𝑛 𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝐼 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 𝑢𝑝 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢."

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑎𝑔𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝐹𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑥. 𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑓𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝐻𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑓𝑒𝑤 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑. 𝑆ℎ𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑓𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑘.

"Chan..?", Felix asked as he woke up only to see Chan shaking and crying in his sleep. "Chan wake up", he said worried and tried to shake him awake. Chan slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry from his tears. A bit he looked up to Felix before closing his eyes exhausted again as Felix pulled Chan on his lap. "Hey princess, it was only a bad dream, yeah? Whatever happened, I am here. Nothing happened. Everything is alright", Felix said and pressed a kiss on Chan's forehead. Chan just teared up again and nuzzled his face in Felix's neck to cry. Felix let him do and rubbed his back, from time to time he whispered sweet nothings in Chan's ears.

Chan looked up to Felix again as he calmed down and pressed a small kiss on his lover's lips. "Thank you so much, I love you", Chan whispered and held onto Felix, not wanting to let him go. "Of course, I am always here for you princess", Felix replied and cuddled Chan.

Both of them stayed the night awake and talked about random stuff to distract Chan. Felix told Chan many funny but embarassing stories of himself and it was worth it to him because he could listen to Chan cute giggles again.


End file.
